A veces los sueños se hacen realidad
by mizzlovecraft
Summary: Eleanor es una chica cualquiera, preparando para ver a su grupo favorito tocar en vivo. Lamentablemente el destino no lo permite, pero encontrará una forma para conocer a la banda de sus sueños, aunque ella no lo recuerde. My Chemical Romance&OC FF
1. Eleanor I

**Nota: Ok, este fanfiction ya lo habia publicado en dos paginas distintas, pero ambas cerrarón, así que espero que aqui me vaya mejor. Tengo varios capitulos escritos así que actualizare caa semana... aunque nadie lo lea! Realmente quiero terminar esto de la mejor forma posible....**

**Ahmmm como se supone que no debe de haber ff con personas verdaderas.... piensen que los integrantes de MCR son actores... no necesitan saber de la banda para enter el ff.... ahmm no estoy segura que esta sea la categoria correcta para poner un ff de una banda, pero en esta categoria encontre muchos de Tokio Hotel, así que tan perdida no he de estar...**

**Disclaimer: Bueno como ya lo he dicho piensen que los integrantes de MCR son actores de alguna serie... todo lo que escriba es pura y netamente FICCION sus vidas privadas no les pertenecen nada más que a ellos mismos y a las personas que los rodean... así que ya saben... espero que este sea un buen disclaimer sino pss ni modo y ya sin mas entrenle al capitulo con ganas.. realmente espero que les guste. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap. 1**

El siempre me había gustado, lo veía en revistas, videos y por la Internet, realmente yo lo amaba, aunque todos creían que era solo una obsesión, algo pasajero, yo sabia que eso no era así, realmente lo amaba, es por eso que no tenia novio, cualquier chico que se llegara a interesar en mi, después de muy poco tiempo me dejaba en el olvido, tal vez por que yo solo hablaba de él, o tal vez por lo celos, la verdad, nunca lo supe y no creo saberlo.

Así que cuando me entere de que darían un concierto en mi país, no lo dude, ahorré todo el dinero que pude y por asares del destino mis padres lograron conseguirme un boleto en primera fila. Por dios estaba más que feliz por eso, la sonrisa no se iba de mi cara, ya nada me importaba, solo podía pensar en que lo iría a ver. Lo único que me faltaba era conseguir donde quedarme y el dinero para el pasaje, así que trabaje durante un largo mes, lavando coches y ese tipo de cosas, deje de comer en los recesos para ahorrar ese dinero también hice todo lo que pude para ahorrar dinero, y claramente les mentí a mis papas, les dije que iba a quedarme en la casa de la prima de una amiga y como siempre, mis papas me creyeron. Ellos casi no se interesaban por mí, siempre era el trabajo lo que era más importante. A veces algún regalo, como este, les hacia pensar que podían compensar las horas que no pasaban conmigo.

Pero que mas da, esto lo había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo que no me importaba que esto significara mentirles y aventurarme a una ciudad peligrosa completamente sola.

Y por fin llegó el tan esperado día en el que iba a partir de mí ciudad a la capital del país para verlo, había separado mi mejor ropa, tenia todo preparado, así que cuando subí al camión sentí como mis sueños se hacían realidad como si en lugar de ir en un camión viajara en una nube hacia el paraíso, durante las 10 horas de viaje solo pude pensar en el y no pude dormir.

No era de extrañarse que cuando llegue al hotel solo quería dormir, dormí toda la mañana y cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse me levante, como vampiro que busca en la noche su protección y alimento, así yo salí, y con una suerte pude conseguir algo barato de comer. Pase toda la noche viendo televisión y soñando despierta con el concierto con el momento en el que el me vería y como cuento de hadas el se enamoraría de la plebeya que era yo, nos veríamos a los ojos y todo desaparecería de nuestras mentes, solo dejando el matiz de nuestro rostro, seria un amor para siempre, seria nuestro propio cuento de hadas...

Cuando por fin me pude dormir estaba amaneciendo, eran las 5 de la mañana del día del concierto. Había puesto la alarma de mi celular a las 12, para poder arreglarme y quedar perfecta, para que en el momento en que el me viera por primera vez no olvidara mi rostro, pero no me desperté a las 12, recuerdo haber escuchado la canción de "Kill All Your Friends" pero ni siquiera eso pudo levantarme, no se si fue por obra del destino o por obra de algún demonio el que yo me levantara tarde, aunque no tanto, me levante a las 3 de la tarde, tuve que tomar un rápido baño de 20 min. (Siempre tomo uno de 30 a 40 min.), Así que tuve que arreglarme muy rápido, ya eran las 4, era tan lamentable que mi hotel se encontrara tan lejos del concierto.

Llevaba una blusa blanca con negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos con negro, solo utilizaba delineador negro en los ojos, un labial rojo y un poco de brillo, estaba tan feliz, parecía que todo iba bien, llevaba mi boleto para el concierto y mi celular para tomar muchas fotos y videos.

Solo logre caminar dos cuadras, cuando dos hombre llegaron por detrás y me metieron en una camioneta, la calle estaba casi completamente vacía, y las pocas personas que estaban ahí no hicieron nada para ayudarme.

Cuando subí a la camioneta no tardaron en ponerme una venda en los ojos y apuntarme en las costillas con una arma.

Trate de controlarme, pero no saber lo que iba a pasar en el próximo segundo era aun mas aterrador, sentía el miedo recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y luego sentí como la mano de uno de mis secuestradores subía por mi pierna, por mi vientre, y por una vez en semanas deje de pensar en él, para pensar en otro hombre, mi secuestrador, y cuando por fin su mano iba a tocar uno de mis senos no pude controlarme y de mi boca salió un sollozo y tras ello suplique "por favor, no me hagan nada, pueden llevarse todo lo que quieran, pero por favor no me hagan daño" Todo lo que recibí por respuesta fue un golpe y con el, el sabor de mi sangre combinada con mis lagrimas.

Era terriblemente desesperante estar ahí y escuchar a mis secuestradores hablar sobre lo que harían conmigo, no sabría describir a donde fuimos pero recuerdo haber escuchado el ruido de la calle y de las personas, todas ajenas a mi presencia y a mi dolor.

Después de un largo tiempo sentí el coche detenerse, escuche el ruido de un portón eléctrico abrirse y después la camioneta volviéndose a mover, solo unos metros, para luego detener el débil ronroneo de su motor, no me bajaron hasta que el portón se cerro de nuevo, ahora tenia mas miedo, nadie me había visto bajar, mis posibilidades de sobrevivir se hacían cada vez mas escasas.

Recuerdo que me hicieron subir varias escaleras, era muy difícil para mí pues sentía como mis fuerzas se iban a cada segundo que pasaba. Y cuando pensé que ya no podría mas nos detuvimos, me sentí pasar por debajo de un arco y luego me aventaron sobre una cama, escuche cerrar la puerta y creyéndome sola empecé a llorar.

De repente sentí las manos de alguien acariciar mi cabeza y deje de llorar

-¿quien es?- pregunte mientras me trataba de quitar la venda de los ojos.

-Me llamo Marlene, déjame ayudarte- se puso detrás de mí y desamarro la venda que cubría mis ojos.

Cuando por fin pude ver de nuevo, sentí algo de mis fuerzas regresar a mi, recorrí la habitación con la vista y me encontré con una hermosa habitación blanca, estaba acostada en una cómoda y gran cama, con un hermoso cobertor perla, en una de las esquinas había un enorme tocador de madera, había dos cómodas a los lados de la cama, un candelabro iluminaba la habitación, solo había dos salidas posibles de esa habitación, la primera era una puerta de madera, seguramente por la que había entrado y la segunda era una enorme ventana, lo suficiente como para poder salir de ella.

Y luego estaba Marlene, le calcule como unos 25 años era de piel morena, un poco más alta que yo, su cabello era ondulado y tenia unos hermosos ojos aceitunados.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Eleaonor

-Mmm- tomo mi rostro entre sus dedos y lo inspecciono- tienes un bonito cutis, y tus ojos son tan negros... Lo único es ese horrible golpe que tienes, pero se puede ocultar. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-17- No quería responderle pero era la única persona que se había comportado decentemente conmigo desde que llegue, y aunque mi razón no quisiera, le contestaba sin quererlo.

-¿Cuando cumples los 18?

-En dos meses.

- No falta mucho

-Lo se...

-Ven podemos arreglar ese golpe - me tomo de la mano y me llevó al tocador ahí me sentó y empezó a cepillar mi cabello, se sentía muy bien, era como un masaje relajador, y luego empezó a peinarlo, a llevarlo para arriba, como si fuera a ir a alguna fiesta importante, una vez que hubo terminado empezó a maquillarme y tras varias capas de maquillaje el enorme golpe de mi rostro desapareció, me pinto los labios de rojo.

-Ya casi es hora, será mejor que te cambies, tu ropa esta en el baño, yo regreso en un rato.

Salió por la puerta y mi primer impulso fue correr hacia la ventana, la abrí de par en par y sentí el frío de la noche golpear contra mi cara, mire hacia abajo y me decepcione, al suelo y a mí nos separaban mas de 5 metros de distancia, me aleje en dirección al baño. Era imposible que yo escapara, así que si tal vez hacia lo que ellos me pedían, me dejarían ir.

En el baño solo había un vestido rojo, me lo probé, el vestido era encantador, pero me habría gustado utilizarlo en otra ocasión, era de un hermoso color rojo sangre, con un profundo escote y su falda era circular, estaba ligeramente por arriba de las rodillas, cuando estaba a punto de salir descubrí unas zapatillas rojas, con un enorme tacón, era casi imposible que yo pudiera caminar con ellos puestos así que los deje a un lado y salí del baño con todas mis cosas.

Me había sorprendido mucho que no me quitaran mis cosas personales, solo me había quitado mi celular. Así que me senté en la cama y saque mi boleto del concierto, era muy probable que a esta hora ya llevaran la mitad del concierto, saque mi cartera y de ella la fotografía de Gerard, siempre la llevaba conmigo, me daba fuerzas para sobrevivir en la escuela como el lo había hecho. Cuando sentí las lagrimas venir se abrió la puerta...


	2. Eleanor II

**Ok, Kaar, muchas gracias por leer el fic! espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado. En fin, se que el capitulo no es muy largo, pero esta historia esta contada en varios puntos de vista, así que el próximo capitulo lo va a contar alguien más! y perdon si me atrase... pero ando estudiando!! Voy a presentar un examen muy importante, (De este y otro examen depende mi futuro del próximo año escolar... pero espero, realmente espero poder subir otro cap la semana que viene... sin más que decir les dejo el cap! Disfrutenlo! **

* * *

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Marlene, acompañada de un hombre, el era alto de cabello negro y tenia una calva. Era gordo y sudaba mucho, vestía un traje, se notaba que era un ejecutivo importante, de esos que dicen ser las mejores personas del mundo y tras ellos se encuentra un sucio rastro de porquerías que han hecho para llegar al alto lugar de la sociedad en la que se encuentran.

-Sr. Espero que sea de su agrado.

-Si que lo es- respondió el señor lamiéndose los labios, como una gato a punto de comerse a su presa y acercándose hacia donde yo estaba, agarro la foto de Gerard y la sostuvo en alto, Marlene se acerco para tomarla, junto con todas mis cosas, pero el la detuvo.

-Marl, vete y déjanos en paz.

Si señor- solo volteo una vez, sentí en su mirada lastima, tal vez un poco de afecto, pero no hizo nada para remediarlo, para esos momentos yo ya sabia lo que el destino tenia preparado para mi, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Haría todo lo posible para mantenerme entera.

El señor tomo mis pantalones y mi blusa, se los acerco a la cara y aspiro el aroma mientras cerraba los ojos, solo se separo de mi ropa para lamerse los labios, de una manera tan repugnante que solo logro causar en mi asco, sentimiento que no oculte, quería que el supiera que lo único que podría despertar en mi seria asco y repugnancia, miro de nuevo la foto de Gerard.

-¿Así que te gusta este puñeta?

-No es ningún puñeta

-Nena, te enseñare lo que es ser un hombre, cuando estés conmigo, ni recordaras a ese maricon.

-¡El es MUCHO MAS hombre que tu!- me arrincono contra la pared, empezó a besar mi cuello, yo me resistía, pero era mas fuerte que yo, con una mano agarro las mias y con la otra empezó a acariciar una de mis piernas, yo trataba de empujarlo pero no podía, solo alcanzaba a esquivar sus besos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que el no tiene que pagar para acostarse con alguien a la fuerza, para el hay miles de mujeres que lo harían gustosas- recibí otro golpe en la cara y por segunda vez en el día pude sentir el sabor de mi propia sangre en la boca. Esta vez no llore, me aguante las ganas, no quería darle la satisfacción de ver mis lágrimas. Me pare y lo enfrente, lo mire directamente a los ojos y aunque las piernas me temblaban como gelatina me quede ahí, mirándolo esperando que hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

-Así me gustan, altaneras- me empujo a la cama, se monto arriba de mi y empezó a besarme, yo ya no me resistía, cerré los ojos y solo pude pensar en el, en Gerard, en My Chemical Romance y en sus canciones.

-Que, ya no piensas hacer nada- no respondí, me quede quieta pensando que estaba con el-con que tampoco vas a hablarme- me golpeo otra vez, sentí mas sangre en mi boca y la hinchazón de mi labio, pero no me moví-defiéndete putita.

Empezó a golpearme mas fuerte, rasgo mi vestido y empezó a jugar con mis senos, los mordía, los rasguñaba y seguía golpeándome, yo solo trataba de mantener las piernas cerradas y las lagrimas dentro de mis ojos cerrados, empecé a cantar

-"Hear the sound, the angels como screaming down your voice"

-¿que dices?

-"Someone save us, heaven helps us now"

-Nadie te salvara…

Recuerdo haber sentido un golpe y después todo se volvió oscuro y yo ya no sentí más.

Cuando desperté ya era de noche, en mi cabeza todo daba vueltas, sentí como el dolor invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo, tenia puesta mi antigua ropa, busque en los bolsillos y ahí estaba, mi fotografía de Gerard, la tome entre las manos y empecé a llorar, después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas para mi, me levante y camine, estaba muy cansada nunca supe de donde conseguí tantas fuerzas para caminar, estaba en un callejón tirada junto a las bolsas de basura, vi las luces de las calles, los autos pasar y a lo lejos una persona, llevaba un cigarrillo en una mano y en la otra un celular, estaba hablando por teléfono, trate de acercarme a el para pedirle ayuda, pero yo ya no tenia fuerza, caí sobre mis rodillas, y después todo mi cuerpo cayo, por suerte el me había visto y se acerco corriendo a mi, se hincó a mi lado y no lo puede creer, ya estaba en el cielo era el.

-Mi ángel, Gerard…

Su nombre fue lo último que dije, entre sus brazos me sentí a salvo y deje que todas mis dolencias se apoderaran de mi cuerpo y me hicieran desfallecer.


	3. Gerard 1

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, no saben cuanto significa para mi, espero que les guste mucho y perdonen la falta de creatividad y recursos de narración en este capitulo, pero este va a ser el único, se los prometo!

**Contado por Gerard**

**Me desperté esa mañana algo emocionado, como si tuviera la percepción de saber que algo estaba a punto de pasar, pensé que se debía a la emoción del concierto que seria esa noche, ya que era el ultimo concierto de nuestra gira "The Black Parade", al fin íbamos a tener una oportunidad de descansar, y Mickey, mi pequeño hermano podría pasar un tiempo con su esposa, Frank, mi mejor amigo iría a visitar a su familia a New Jersey ya que su abuelo se encontraba malo de salud, Bob iría a Chicago un rato y Ray iría a New Jersey junto conmigo y Frank, viajaríamos los tres juntos, yo iría a ver a mi novia Lin-z, es tan linda y la quiero mucho, pero a veces siento que ella no me comprende como yo quisiera, aunque me gusta mucho y la deseo, a veces pienso que no es suficiente para estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, pero es la mujer mas perfecta que he encontrado.**

**Me levante de la cama y me di un baño con agua caliente, adoro los baños en las mañanas, después del café, un buen baño por la mañana es lo único que puede levantarme. Tarde mucho en el baño, pues me encanta quedarme bajo el constante chorro de agua, sentir las gotas golpear contra mi piel, caer en mi cabeza bajar por mi espalda y recorrer todo mi cuerpo. (Quien no quisiera ser gota de agua para caer de esa manera en el cuerpo de Gee?)**

**Después del baño, me anude una toalla a la cintura y salí a la habitación a buscar mi ropa, esta vez tenia una habitación para mi solo, todavía era temprano así que mi plan era terminar de cambiarme y acostarme un rato en la cama y ver la televisión cuando suena el teléfono (disculpen si solo pongo caritas, pero es mas fácil de esta manera)**

**-Bueno**

**-¡Hola! : D**

**-Frank-¬¬**

**-¡Si!**

**-¿Que paso?**

**-¿Sigues dormido?**

**-Nop n.n**

**-¿Puedo ir? n.n**

**-Frank ya te he dicho que nosotros no somos nada, esos son puros inventos de revistas... u.u**

**-no lo decía por eso ¬¬**

**-OH. °/°**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Vale ven...**

**Colgué y en menos de cinco segundos escuche que alguien toco a la puerta, supuse que seria Frank así que salí a abrir y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a dos chicas de nos mas de 16 años en mi puerta, su mirada fue directamente de mis ojos al nudo de mi toalla, cuando volvieron a subir la mirada pude notar un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Tras un incomodo silencio salio Frank de la habitación de a lado y nos miro con una picara sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.**

**-Cállate Frank ¬¬**

**-Ehm... *-* disculpen podrían darnos sus autógrafos.**

**-Si claro n.n - sonreí y tome el papel que me entregaron para después dárselo a Frank.**

**-Muchas gracias, los amamos, nos encanta su música.**

**-Ehm gracias.**

**En fin cuando las fans se fueron entramos a mi habitación, yo me dirigí a el closet para terminar de sacar mi ropa.**

**-¿Entonces que querías Frank?- estaba de espaldas a el**

**-Verte**

**-Ahhh *-* pues ya me viste ¿no?**

**-No completamente- se acerco a mí y me abrazo por detrás mientras buscaba el nudo de la toalla...**

**-¿Que haces?**

**-Tú que crees.**

**-OH.**

**Sentí las manos de Frank sobre mis caderas, desanudar mi toalla, acomodarla y volver a ¿anudarla?**

**-Estaba a punto de caerse- Frank se alejo de mi, se acostó en mi cama, tomo el control de la televisión y empezó a cambiar de canales.**

**-Ah, gracias, pero y ¿entonces?**

**-Entonces ¿que?**

**-Para que querías verme Frank- tome unos boxers de mi maleta, eran negros con ositos y corazones, me los había regalado alguna fan, siempre se me habían hecho graciosos, eran de mis preferidos, llevaba estos boxers puestos la primera vez que conocí a Lin-z y les adjudique algún tipo de poder especial, algún tipo de poder mágico que me avergonzaba confesar, en fin tome los boxers, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negro, me dirigí al baño.**

**-No para nada, es solo que estaba aburrido, nadie quería contestarme el teléfono, no se por que **

**-Mm, yo si- no era de sorprenderse que nadie quisiera responderle, la noche pasada se la había pasado llamando por teléfono, el tenia insomnio cuando llegaba a un nuevo país, y seguramente ya habría desesperado a ****los demás integrantes de la banda.**

**-¿Dijiste algo?**

**-No, nada- termine de cambiarme en el baño y salí mientras me ponía desodorante y me senté en la cama, al lado de Frank mientras el cambiaba de canales insaciablemente, no quedándose en cada canal mas de 3 segundos, al parecer no había nada interesante.**

**-Y ¿sabes que vamos a hacer hoy?**

**-No y déjale ahí, se ve interesante- estaban transmitiendo una película, estaba subtitulada al español, así que si podía entenderle, la verdad la película no era nada interesante, le había dicho a Frank que le dejara ahí por que ya me había artado verlo cambiando de canales. Por parte de Frank el no tardo en quedarse dormido.**

**Me había quedado tiempo pensando en lo que pasaría en la noche, nuestro ultimo concierto, realmente estaba muy emocionado, cuando sonó mi celular.**

**-Bueno**

**-Hola Gee, ¿Como va todo?**

**-Bien Lin-z ¿Que tal tu?**

**-De maravilla, sabes mañana vamos a tocar. Vas a estar aquí ¿Verdad?**

**-Si claro, sabes que no me lo perdería por nada- mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por alguien que tocaba la puerta- Hey Lin-z, luego te hablo están tocando**

**-Si Gee, Te Amo**

**-Yo también- colgué**

**Frank dormía de lo lindo, volvieron a tocar la puerta y Frank solo cambio de posición para estar mas cómodo, me acerque a abrir y era Brian, nuestro manager, y para mi era mas que eso, después de todo ese hombre hace mucho que había dejado de ser un compañero mas de trabajo para convertirse en uno de mis mejores amigos, en una parte importante de la banda, alguien en el que siempre se puede confiar. Recuerdo esa vez en la que estaba completamente drogado y deprimido, aunque estaba de gira y había gente a la que le importaba a mi lado, yo, le llame a el, tal vez por vergüenza, por que el no estaba en la gira, o tal vez por algo que nunca sabré, pero fue la única persona a la que pensé en llamar y me alegro de haberlo hecho, yo solo quería acabar con el suplicio al que yo mismo me había condenado, a las interminables borrachera, a los dolorosos días de resaca, a los cafés por la mañana y las gafas de sol.**

**Recuerdo que el hablo conmigo, me hizo entrar en razón, recapacitar, me hizo darme cuenta de todas las cosas buenas que pasaban a lado de mi, pero que yo era incapaz de reconocer y prefería ahogarme en el dulce sabor del licor y los excesos.**

**-Es hora de irnos.**

**-Ah OK, pero, ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?**

**-Primero vamos a desayunar, luego a una radio, después una entrevista para una revista, de ahí nos vamos al lugar donde van a tocar, ahí vamos a comer.**

**-Ah OK, déjame despierto a Frank y bajamos.**

**-Los espero en 10 minutos abajo.**

**Cerré la puerta...**


	4. Gerard II

Yo se que soy de las peores personas, y no se si alguien siga leyendo esto, pero si lo hacen se los agradezco, mi musa ha regresado, o al menos eso parece... Disfruten.

* * *

Nada me ponía de mejor humor que terminar un concierto, el público, nuestros fans, la música, el ambiente, lo es todo para mí, es simplemente maravilloso.

Aunque estábamos en un país de habla diferente al nuestro, nuestros fans se sabían todas nuestras letra, en el concierto se sentía un ambiente lleno de alegría y admiración, los fans sino estaban cantaban, gritaban o saltaban y todo era por nuestra causa, toda esa energía desbordante era causada por una banda de New Jersey, por My Chemical Romance.

Fue uno de los mejores conciertos de mi vida, era el ultimo concierto de nuestra gira The Black Parade, este concierto lo llevare siempre en la memoria en el fondo de mi corazón, no recuerdo haberme sentido mejor.

Conocimos a unas fans después del concierto, unas niñas muy agradables. Siempre me ha encantado hablar con las fans, cada una de ellas tiene una forma diferente de vernos, de pensar, muchas son diferentes en tantas cosas, pero me encanta que se puedan unir por la pasión que despierta My Chemical Romance en ellas.

Es tan maravilloso que después de años en los que yo era marginado y repudiado en la escuela, ahora todos quieran hablar conmigo, quieran parecerse a mi, esa es la mejor de las venganzas que podría tener, Ahora la mayoría de mis compañeros de la escuela tienen hijos que quieren parecerse a mi, mientras ellos trabajan en aburridas oficinas, engordando poco a poco, tragándose cada palabra que alguna vez me dijeron, haciendo de sus vidas un hoyo, mientras yo gano millones, haciendo lo que me gusta, salvando vidas y ayudando personas.

Y ahora me encuentro en un restaurante, celebrando el fin de The Black Parade, ordenando algo de cenar, pasándola bien con mis amigos, la música en el lugar es fuerte y yo siento vibrar mi celular. Veo la llamada es de Lin-z, recuerdo que le prometo hablarle, ella es tan linda, tan comprensiva, pero, pero es tan ella...

Es imposible escuchar nada en el lugar así que salgo. No hay mucha gente afuera, y la poca que hay no me reconoce así que es fácil escabullirme para poder hablar con ella.

-Si, Lin-z ahora te escucho

-Gee es muy importante lo que debo decirte- prendí un cigarrillo mientras doblaba en la esquina de un callejón

-Vamos habla, te escuho

-Gee, yo...

-Espera lin-z- mis ojos no me mentían, era una persona lo que vi., trato de dar unos pasos pero no pudo, se callo sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Gee es importante!

-Si, sabes que luego te hablo.

Colgué, no se por que, pero lo hice, me acerque corriendo a la persona, era una jovencita, algo no andaba bien, tenia sangre seca en la ropa, varios moretones en el rostro y brazos, en sus mejillas había un rastro de lagrimas, sus pestañas todavía estaban húmedas

Por un instante abrió los ojos, sus ojos, tan negros, tan profundos, y llenos de tristeza y dolor, un dolor tan profundo que era incapaz de ocultar, que era incapaz de callar con lágrimas, y ese dolor se borro por un instante.

-Mi ángel, Gerard...

Se borro en el instante en que me reconoció, y volvió a perder el conocimiento, no sabia lo que hacia, pero la abrace, no quería que siguiera sufriendo, parecía tan frágil, pensé que si la abrazaba mas fuerte su cuerpo se rompería en mis brazos, no sabia que hacer.

Y ahora que se supone que debía de hacer, la chica había sido muy maltratada, tenia enormes moretones en los brazos, y su bello rostro había sido tan duramente golpeado, se veía tan frágil e inocente, sentía el suave respirar de sus pulmones en mi tierno abrazo, en un abrazo de protección, la recosté en el suelo y me quite la chaqueta para ponérsela debajo de la cabeza y de su mano callo algo.

Era una fotografía, una fotografía que me sorprendió encontrar, era mía, era una foto muy pequeña, de cuando iba en la escuela, cuando no era perseguido por fans, ni famoso, era una foto mía de cuando era un inadaptado que no tenia muchos amigos, nunca pensé que alguien aparte de mi madre llevaría esa foto consigo.

Logre a guardar la foto en mis pantalones cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba. Voltee, era Mickey, mi hermano menor.

-¿Que paso?

-No lo se, estaba hablando con Lin-z cuando la encontré, creo que deberíamos llamar a alguien.- yo seguía hincado al lado de la chica

-Si, voy por Brian, no te muevas, no tardo.

Mickey salio corriendo, mientras tanto yo estaba en un oscuro callejón con una chica inconciente, a la que no sabia que le había pasado, pero estaba muy grave, su respiración era débil, yo no soy muy bueno con los diagnósticos médicos, pero no era difícil adivinar que esta pobre chica estaba muy grave.

Mickey no tardo en regresar seguido de Brian y de Bob, quienes fueron los primeros que encontró.

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí, Gerard?-pregunto Bob

-No lo se, la encontré así- Bob se acerco a la chica y después de tomar su pulso la cargo, la sirena de la ambulancia se escuchaba cerca.

-¡¿Pero que haces?-le grite

-La ambulancia nunca nos encontrara si seguimos metidos en este callejón del medio de la nada.

Bob corrió con ella en brazos, la ambulancia se acababa de estacionar en la puerta principal del restaurante, los paramédicos bajaron eficazmente la camilla, para tomar de los brazos de Bob a la joven. Bob trato de ingresar a la ambulancia pero los paramédicos se lo impidieron.

-¡Como que no puedo ir!

-Señor lo siento, pero para venir tiene que ser algún familiar

-¡Pero soy su novio!

A todos les causo una gran conmoción la confesión de Bob, era increíble que conociera a la chica, pero mas aun que fuese su novio, fue una suerte que los paramédicos no escucharan a Bob, a diferencia de Brian, Mickey y Gerard que quedaron muy impresionados.

-La llevaremos al hospital central- comunico uno de los paramédicos mientras cerraba las puertas de la ambulancia y esta poniéndose en movimiento y así romper el frio silencio de la escura noche.

-Me puedes decir ¿Que diantre te pasa?- pregunto un enfurecido Gerard, seguido de Brian y Mickey que habían tardado un poco mas que Gerard en reponerse de la sorpresa que Bob les había causado.

-¡No lo se!, Brian ¿Como puedo llegar a ese hospital?

-Espera, tranquilízate, le diré al chofer que nos lleve, Mickey ¿Podrías buscar a los otros?, Gerard, Bob, esperemos aquí, no tardaremos-Brian y Mickey volvieron a entrar al restaurant dejando o Gerard y Bob en un ambiente un tanto incomodo, con un silencio aun mas insoportable, el primero en romperlo fue Gerard

-Bob, ¿Por que dijiste eso?

-Es una historia larga de contar...- Bob tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte

-Tenemos tiempo

-Si tiempo es lo que sobra, lo que falta es encontrar el corazón, la razón y la decencia para contar esta historia, es algo doloroso para mi-sus ojos se empezaron a nublar- algo que preferiría no contar, o por lo menos no ahora...

Gerard sabia que no era tiempo para presionarlo, Bob era uno de sus mejores amigos, sabia que algún día le contaría esa historia, por que si no, ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a mencionarla y menos a hacerle una promesa falsa. El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos y con el la duda en la cabeza de Gerard y el dolor en el corazón de Bob...

Brian, Mickey, Ray, Frank y el chofer no tardaron en salir y ponerse en marcha hacia el hospital y hacia un nuevo destino, hacia una nueva aventura. Todos iban en silencio, Bob tenia la mirada perdida, y con ella una lagrima que parecía que en cualquier momento escaparía, pero que nunca lo lograría, Gerard miraba a Bob y se preguntaba cual podría ser aquella historia que estaba tan renuente a contar, Mickey intercambia su mirada entre Bob y Brian, no quiso preguntarle por su extraña actitud, al igual que Brian.

Frank y Ray sabían que algo había pasado, mas no se atrevían a preguntar, ahora no era el momento así que tuvieron que conformarse con la pequeña reseña que les había contado Mickey. Al parecer Gerard se había encontrado con una muchacha que estaba grave y, que Bob había dicho que era su novia.


End file.
